one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash vs Bart Simpson
Rainbow Dash vs Bart Simpson is ZackAttackX's fifty-third One Minute Melee. Description My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic vs The Simpsons! Two notorious pranksters engage each other - who has more tricks up their sleeve? Intro 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! 1 VICTOR! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Location: The Simpsons family front lawn - The Simpsons. Bat had had enough. Ever since a talking flying blue horse had come to town, he was fading to the back of everyone's minds. He loathed the idea of someone getting more attention than him, so something had to be done about it. As he was so deep in thought, he didn't realise that Rainbow had quietly flown over him, water bucket in hoof. She then dumped the icy cold water all over him, drenching and startling the Simpson son. "GAH!" he screamed, but his cry was immediately drowned out by Rainbow Dash's laughter. After wiping his eyes, Bart grabbed his slingshot and aimed a large pebble up at the pegasus. "It was just a prank, Bart. You should chill out." she said. She then realised the pun she dropped, which caused her to burst out laughing again. "Grr.. I have HAD it with you!" Bart cried, flinging the rock up at Rainbow, who gracefully dodged it. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! The pegasus then swooped down and went to strike the Simpson son in the face with a right punch. Bart ducked the attack and grabbed onto Rainbow Dash's leg, trying to pull her down. Rainbow struggled to shake Bart off, trying to fight off the extra weight and regain her flight path as she flew down the street. She pulled up alongside a street lamp and bashed Bart into the post several times, forcing him to drop to the ground. Rainbow then looked to spear him with a stiff tackle, but Bart recovered, striking Rainbow Dash in the chin with a stiff kick. The pegasus was momentarily stunned and Bart jumped onto her back, wrapping his left arm around her neck and squeezing down. Rainbow Dash dropped to the floor, trying to pry herself free from Bart's grasp, but the Simpson held firm, punching her in the face with his free hand. Eventually, the Wonderbolt had to play dirty and bit down on Bart's hand. Bart cried out in pain and he quickly withdrew his hand, freeing his opponent from his grip. Rainbow stood back up and punted Bart down the street and into the road. She then flew up and went to crush him under her hooves, but Bart recovered in time, grabbing his slingshot and firing a quick rock at the pegasus, clipping Rainbow Dash's wing and throwing her off balance. Bart then quickly hopped onto his skateboard and headed for a nearby ramp that conveniently would have sent him right into Rainbow Dash. He soared into the air and grabbed his skateboard from beneath him, aiming to bash Rainbow on the head with it. But suddenly, his vision was filled with the burst of a rainbow, as the pegasus executed the Sonic Rainboom. She flew into Bart at rapid speed, carrying him across the sky for several miles before slamming him head first into the wall of Springfield Penitentiary, knocking the Simpson out cold. K.O! Rainbow Dash skidded to a halt and shrugged off her wounds. "That oughta teach that brat a lesson." she said spitefully, flying away. Meanwhile, a certain red haired prisoner found Bart's unconscious body, and boy was the Simpson in for a surprise when he regained consciousness. "Hello Bart." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... RAINBOW DASH!Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Human vs Animal Fights Category:'Cartoons only' themed fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fox vs Hasbro themed One Minute Melees Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees